


your unfailing love be my comfort.

by marketplaceheart



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-16 22:58:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2287613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marketplaceheart/pseuds/marketplaceheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you lie down, you will not be afraid; when you lie down, your sleep will be sweet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	your unfailing love be my comfort.

**Author's Note:**

> four scenes and a happy ending (that never happened.)

_i._

The ground is cold, but Tara digs her bare toes into the dirt anyway. Opie brought Lyla and facing her feels painfully like the first time Unser had dragged her and Jax in; saliva rising thick and acidic, stinging the back her throat as she waited in a cell to see the disappointment she knew she deserved.

“It’s okay, you know.” 

“Jesus _Christ_!” Heart in her throat, Tara whirls around to see Lyla trying to hide a smile, her own bare feet soundless on the grass. She’s pretty (she’s in porn, it’s her job to be attractive to men whispers an angry voice in the back of her head; it’s more like Gemma’s than her own and Tara shoves it ruthlessly down again) but there’s something hesitant in that smile, and Tara feels the same stinging in the back of her throat again. “...I’m sorry, I don’t—”

“I know what people like you think of jobs like mine. But I’m not the job, Tara.” Lyla’s voice is earnest, like she’s trying to apologize for Tara’s mistake and the stinging moves behind her eyelids, now, and she holds up a hand to stop the words.

“Stop. No, it’s—I want to apologize. I was a bitch because one of the other women who works with you is into Jax, and I got… threatened.” Running a hand over her face, Tara laughs quietly. “So I took it out on you. Which was bullshit, and I’m sorry.”

Extending her hand, Tara offers Lyla a smile this time. “Try again?”

Lyla ignores her hand, stepping close enough she can wrap an arm around Tara’s shoulders instead. She can’t help stiffening; Jax has always been easy with his affection, but he’s the only one between them who is. Lyla doesn’t pull away, though, adding another arm and leaning in until it’s easier to lean back. 

“Try again.”

_ii._

“You’re so, so bad at girlfriends.” They’ve both had too much, and Lyla’s breath smells like maraschino cherries and rum. “It’s like I’m your first one.”

Being with Lyla feels reckless and amazing and inherently _dependable_ in a way that’s new and fascinating and she’s so drunk her feet feel numb, so Tara laughs instead of taking offense. “You are. I’m not good at having friendships; all my college roommates said so.”

Raising her hand, Lyla carelessly waves away years of evidence. “Stick with me, we’ll get you on varsity squad in no time, honey.”

_iii._

The sheets are lilac and soft and Tara laughs at them until Lyla shoves her backwards onto them, collapsing forward on top of her after in a purposeful tangle of limbs.

“I’ve never done this, either.” She can’t help laughing again, closing her eyes as she realizes how that sounds. “Oh, god. That sounded like—”

“One of my movies? Oh, yeah.” Lyla laughs too, biting her lower lip and then leaning in to bite Tara’s in its place. “I did say something about varsity squad, remember?” She pushes up a little on her arms, and Tara shudders a little as the motion drags her nipple along the underside of Lyla’s own. “Sensitive tits, got it.” Moving down the bed, she pauses to drop a kiss just the the right of one aureola. “Back for you guys later, promise. I just want to get the downstairs revved up first.”

Tara laughs again because it’s so purposefully cheesy she can’t not, and then Lyla’s mouth is over her clit and she’s not laughing anymore. It’s not like being with Jax; not better or worse but different, and after when they lay side by side and quiet she can’t help wondering why it felt the same, too.

_iv._

“So, this is a rabbit, I thought. He sort of looks like Chester, only he's got longer ears and a shorter tail. And a motor in his nose.” Lyla’s habit of reading to Piper at night only helps case files go faster, and Tara takes a sip of her coffee and sets the papers aside, sitting back in her chair and stretching, her ankle brushing Lyla’s hip. 

“I love you.” The words come out unbidden, and she’s is half-shocked to hear them. Not that she doesn’t know— how could she not, after everything— but saying them has never been as easy as just letting the words come before.

They’re in the living room, and Lyla just reaches over to pat Tara’s thigh and turn another page in the book she’s reading Piper. “I was waiting for you to catch that one.”

Piper groans theatrically when Tara takes Lyla’s hand and yanks her away so she she can kiss her, but his smile when Lyla says it back makes the moment complete.

_v._

The car’s seats are hot even through the fabric of her jeans, and Lyla squeezes her right hand tight as Tara takes the onramp onto 88, craning her neck a little to see everything in the review around all the boxes in the back.

“It’ll be okay, you know.” The words are so like that first time they spoke that Tara laughs, some of the heaviness of leaving Abel behind dropping off her heart. 

Piper’s asleep in the back, turned half sideways and curled up with his backpack under his head as a pillow and Tara can’t help the rush of tenderness the sight brings; and she doesn’t have to hide it, now, so she squeezes Lyla’s hand back as Charming drops away behind them, and it feels like finally leaving for good. “I know it will.”


End file.
